Season 2
by secretlifeaddicted44
Summary: This is how I imagine season two with all of the spoilers, scripts, previews, and everything that I have seen so far.


The Big One

Episode 1

(Shows clips from the previous season, ending with Ricky holding John. Zooms in to the Jerguen's house, night time, dark outside.)

Amy walks in to the kitchen wearing a low cut tank top and loose fitting jeans. She answers the back door. Ben walks in as soon as the door opens.

"I just ahh, had to come by and say goodnight to you and John." He said closing the door behind him and then pulling Amy in tight and lightly kisses her on the lips. Then he grabs her face and holds her in for a longer kiss.

"Ahh," Amy says breaking away. "Wow." Bens hand still on her neck.

"Yeah," He replies.

"Uhh, Ricky's in my room with John." Amy states nervously brushing her hair back behind her ear and then folds her arms across her chest.

"I'm not that comfortable with Ricky hanging out in your room all the time." Ben replies, getting cocky.

"What!" Amy madly responded. "Ben he's not in there for me, he's in there for John." She says back.

"Okay," Ben answered not wanting to get on her bad side, as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"You want some soup?" Amy asks, cheering up again. "There's leftover soup from dinner." She adds, turning around and walking behind the counter.

"Soup?" Ben starts, following Amy. "I thought I smelled steak."

"Yeah, Ricky brought over a steak for my mom and me." Amy remarks placing her hands on the counter and leaning against it.

"Ugh, I should have known he was trying to suck up to your mother." Ben replies shaking his head in disgust.

"Why would he be sucking up to my mother?" Amy questions pushing her lips out, starting to get an attitude with Ben.

"Oh I don't know, so he can get closer to you." Ben says acting like Amy is dumb-founded.

"Ugh," Amy looks away in despise. "Geez really Ben, what is going on with you? You've never been this jealous before, I don't know if I like it." Amy stated leaning her head to one side the way she does when she gets upset. The whole time Ben is staring at her breast. "What are you staring at?" Amy asked, furious with him. She pressed her hands down on the counter top.

"Nothing," Ben said trying to play it off and lost his gaze on her chest.

"I know what you were looking at." Amy stated pouting.

"Well it's not exactly as if you were trying to hide anything lately." Ben says looking towards the floor then up at Amy when he was done.

"Excuse me," Amy remarked fuming.

"I think we should talk, before anybody gets really upset here, let's just talk about this." Ben said.

"About this." Amy replied looking down at her chest then pressed her arms together revealing more cleavage. Ben looks pissed.

Ricky walks in the kitchen dragging his feet. He has a black leather jacket on and dark wash jeans. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "I guess I showed up at a bad time." He states.

Ben is still glaring at Amy and Amy is looking towards the ground unsure of what to do. Ricky looks at Amy and seems disappointed. Amy moves her eyes up towards Ricky and sees this.

"I'm gonna go." Ricky says motioning for the door to hid the emotion welling up inside of him. Once he was gone and the door was closed. Amy started to say something to Ben who still had his eyes on her.

"I think you should go," She began. "I'm really tired and I have to get John to sleep." She made up an excuse for him top go. She walked him to the door. He turned around and looked at her.

"By," he said, not wanting Amy to be mad at him.

"By," she replied pushing her hair back. He motioned to kiss her but held back and turned around to leave. Amy shut the door behind him and walked off to her room.

______________________________

(Zooms in to Bowman's house, night time, dark outside.)

"Hey mom," Grace said as she walked in to her mom and dad's bed room. Grace sat on the end of her bed and Kathleen sat up and laid the book she had been reading down on the nightstand., shocked that she had come into their room.

"This must be important," She started, sounding sympathetic. "You haven't come into my room much."

"Well, it's kinda a big deal. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Grace replied.

"Shoot." Her mom stated.

"I just wanted to know about birth control pills." Grace remarked willing to talk to her parents about everything.

"Grace," Kathleen started. "You're not thinking about having sex, are you?" She asked, giving her full attention to her daughter.

"No, no." Grace quickly replied, "I just wanted to know about them."

"Well," Kathleen began. "They keep you from being pregnant." She was trying hard to think of something to say.

"Thanks mom." Grace cheerfully said and left the room. Just as she rounded the corner Marshall walked in with a sandwich.

"That was weird." Kathleen stated, picking up her book again, unaware that he was in the room.

"What was weird?" He asked taking a bite from his sandwich and sitting down on the bed.

"Grace," Kathleen replied, looking up from her book. "She just asked me about birth control then walked off."

"What!" He almost yelled with a mouth full of food.

"Shh, be quiet." Kathleen tried to calm him. "She said she wasn't having sex and she wasn't planning on having sex." She finished picking up her book.

"She better not, or so help me-." Marshall stopped himself in an attempt to control himself.

"Good," Kathleen said from the tip of the book."

______________________________

(Zooms into Lee's house, night time, dark outside.)

Adrian is sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by books and paper, writing an essay. She is stumped and taps her pencil on the table. She gives up and picks up her phone. She searches her contacts and calls the number.

(Shows Ricky sitting on his couch downstairs) "What." Ricky answered already agitated.

(Views back to Adrian) "What are you doing?" She asked. "Why don't you come over?" Adrian knew she promised Grace that she wouldn't go back but she couldn't help herself. Something always pulled her back.

(Back to Ricky) "I can't Adrian, I'm a father." He replies.

(Back to Adrian) "So, what does that have to do with anything?" She asked getting frustrated.

(Back to Ricky) "I just can't Adrian, we're not together anymore." He said and hung up.

(Views back to Adrian) She hangs up and calls someone else. "Hey Grace, what's up?"

(Shows Grace sitting on her bed, leaning up against the headboard.) "Oh hi Adrian, I'm glad you called. I wanted to talk to you about something. Just wait a minute." Grace got up and went over to her door. She looked down the hallway to make sure no one was there and then shut her door. Grace went back over and laid down on her bed. "Ok, well I'm thinking about having sex with Jack."

(Back to Adrian, she's shoving a chip into her mouth then spits it out when she hears Grace.) "What! You can't Grace, you're supposed to wait until you're married. Keep your virginity I've already lost mine but you should keep yours. Don't lose it to Jack." Adrian spat out. "He's not that good anyway." Adrian added quietly.

(Back to Grace) "What?" Grace asked, unsure of what she just heard.

(Back to Adrian) "Oh nothing, but really Grace. It's not worth it." Adrian replied.

(Back to Grace) "Ok, thanks Adrian." Grace says and looks disappointed.

(Back to Adrian) "No problem chica." Adrian says stuffing another chip in her mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She hangs up and sets her phone on the table.

______________________________

(Zooms into Jerguen's house, morning, daylight.)

Amy walks into the kitchen, her mom was putting stuff in her purse; wearing her 'power-suit'. Amy gets a bottle from the cabinet and opens it beginning to put formula in it.

"Remember to heat it under the sink." Anne remarked, eyeing her suspiciously

"Yeah, I got it." Amy seemed like she tried to be sarcastic but it was just coming out as tired.

"Ok bye Amy I have to go to work, but Mimsi is back from her trip and she's going to stop by here later." Anne announced while slinging her purse over her shoulder. She went over and kissed Amy on the cheek, "By," She called, before waking out the back door.

After Amy heated the bottle up she walks back into her room. Ricky is in there holding John and rocking him back and fourth because he's cranky. Ricky's sitting down on the bed. Amy walks over and hands him the bottle.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the bottle from her. Then she pushed her hair back and went over to sit next to him on the bed. "I can stay here to help, if you want me to." Ricky says, almost asking.

"Well, I don't want you to skip school. Won't you get in trouble?" She replied back with a question.

"Naa," Ricky said shaking his head. "My fosters know that I'm over here, I want to help out." Ricky looked over at Amy who had leaned back against the headboard.

"Ok, I guess so. No one's even gonna be here to help me, they all went back to work and school." Amy acts annoyed crossing her arms.

"I'll be here to help." Ricky said turning his attention back to John. Amy smiles before laying down and falling asleep.

______________________________

(Shows outside of Grant High School, daytime, students walking around.)

Ben is at his locker putting away books, Alice and Henry walk up to him.

"Hey Ben," Henry said slinging his arm around Alice's shoulder. Alice smiled and looked over at Henry.

"Hi," Ben replied sluggishly.

"What's the matter? Is it Amy?" Henry asked.

"Of course it's Amy." Alice remarked hitting him on his arm. Ben shut his locker and turned to them.

"She's at home alone, with Ricky." Ben says in disgust.

"That harlet," Henry frowned.

"Would you stop saying harlet!" Alice gets frustrated at him. Ben walks away sulking. Alice and Henry turn towards each other and start bickering about something.

(Switches view to the door, Grace and Jack walk in.)

They are hand in hand with each other. Grace with a big smile on her face and Jack proudly showing off his girlfriend.

(See's Adrian in the background putting a bag in her locker. Her face in disgust and anguish about Grace and her talk last night.)

Grace turns around to kiss Jack and then walks away waving, over to Adrian.

"Hey Adrian." Grace cheerfully said, smiling.

"Hi Grace." Adrian replied back showing no emotion. "What's up with you and Jack?" Adrian asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Grace began shaking her head. "Nothing, I mean it." Adrian doesn't believe her. "Where's Ricky he hasn't been here the last two days?" Grace asked trying to change the subject.

"Probably with Amy, he's trying to be super dad or something." Adrian responded acting like it didn't phase her, but it did.

"Well I got to go to class, I'll see you later." Grace announced, then walked away.

______________________________

(Zooms into Jerguen's house, daytime.)

Amy is sitting in her room watching John sleep, when she hears the doorbell ring. She gets up and walks out of her room meeting up with Ricky at the front door. Ricky walking in from the kitchen. She opened the door and Mimsi was standing there with a man who looked to be in his thirties.

"Hi Mimsi," Amy said smiling and hugging her.

"Hi Amy, where's my grandson?" She immediately asked before even steeping in the door. Ricky is standing behind Amy with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi I'm Kevin." He introduced himself, stepping inside. "Your grandmother has told us so much about you." He said, closing the door behind him.

"I'm Amy and this is Ricky." She told them, half way turning around to show Ricky, not that he was hidden behind her tiny frame.

"Hey," Ricky said taking his hands out of his pockets and shaking Kevin's hand.

"So you're the father." Mimsi somewhat asked and said at the same time.

"Yeah," Ricky says sticking his hands in his pockets. He always was shy around new people.

"Now where's my grandson?" Mimsi questions, turning her attention to Amy. Amy laughs a little before answering her.

"He's in my room." Amy says motioning for then to follow her. They all walk into her room. And Mimsi gasps when she sees him sleeping.

"He's so adorable, I miss having little babies." She said picking him up from his crib. She rocked him in her arms as she swayed back and fourth. A few times she would mumble baby talk but nothing that they could understand. Amy sat down on her bed and Ricky stood towards the back, still not saying much. Amy glanced at him and he still looked a little uncomfortable.

Amy got up from the bed. "Mimsi me and Ricky are gonna be out in the hallway." Amy said motioning for Ricky to follow her.

"Ok honey." She replied still tickling John's chubby cheeks.

When Amy and Ricky were alone in the hallway she turned to face him. "What's the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing," Ricky remarked, looking past her into the bedroom's open door.

"I know you, it's not nothing." She started, but he only shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to be shy in front of my grandma, she's the one who wanted me to keep the baby."

"I know, I just feel weird in front of your family, because everyone's already blaming me." Ricky announced, staring into her hazel eyes. 'Sharing a moment'

"I don't." Amy replied after a few seconds. "Don't worry about what everyone thinks of you. I had to go through so much of that when I was pregnant and I still do, but it's not worth it." She continued. They began to here crying coming from their bedroom and they walked back in. Mimsi was trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working so she handed him to Amy who handed him to Ricky.

"We should go." Mimsi declared. "I still want to go over to your father's and say hi to him and Ashley."

"Ok, by Mimsi." Amy said giving Mimsi a hug. "Nice to meet you Kevin."

"By Amy, by Ricky." Mimsi greeted, then in a baby tone proclaimed to John. "By John." She said before leaving and closing the door on their way out.

______________________________

(Zooms into George/Ashley's house, only Mimsi is there because Kevin wanted to wait outside, dusk, sunset.)

"Hi Mims," George said answering the door.

"Hey George." She replied giving him a hug.

"How was your trip?" He asked.

"Oh it was great." She remarked.

"So what's new? I see you and Anne finally split up." Mimsi stated.

"Yeah," George scratched the back of his head. "It just wasn't working out."

Then Ashley walked in the door with Kevin.

"We better be getting home, Mims." Kevin says.

"I agree. I don't want to get in bed too late." Mimsi replies smiling at Kevin, while George and Ashley exchange a glance.

"I think I'll just mind my own beeswax with that one. That's a little more your area." George whispers to Ashley.

"You do mean, you don't want to get home to late, right?" Ashley asks Mimsi, giving her a suspicious look. She laughs.

"What's your problem? I'm just having a little fun. I'm allowed to have fun." Mimsi says laughing.

"Goodnight. Nice meeting you." Kevin waves then walks put the door.

"Goodnight, all." Mimsi concludes then follows him outside. George and Ashley acknowledge while closing the door.

"What is going on? That guy is jus the driver, isn't he?" Ashley asks, turning her back to the door.

"I don't know. I think you might have just lost your inheritance. Hungry?" George proclaims.

"Depends. Where do you want to eat tonight?" Ashley asks him. He considers the replies.

"Depends. What time you gotta be up for school tomorrow?" He questions her. She laughs to herself then they grab their jackets and walk out the front door.

_____________________________

(Zooms into Jerguens house, late, night time.)

Anne walks in the kitchen door and quietly closes it behind her. And gently sets her bag on the table trying not to wake up Amy or John. I is very late and she decides against turning the light on and possibly waking them up.

"Mom, is that you." Amy walks in, in her pajama's, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "What time is it? And why were you out so late?" She bombards her with questions.

"It's past midnight, go back to bed Amy." she says turning the light on since she was already up.

"Who were you with? Where were you?" Again she starts with the questions.

" I was out with David, we went to get a drink after work." she said, sitting her purse on the counter. "What do I have to answer to you know, are you my mother?"

"No, but I'm gonna need practice." She laughs and begins to walk out. "But your still not of the hook yet." She whips around and tells her sternly.

When she walks back into her room. John is asleep in his crib and Amy goes over to check on him. Then you see Ricky has fallen sleep on the chair next to her bed. Amy watches him for a minute then takes a blanket off her bed and lays it over him.

(Switches view to Anne in the bathroom.)

She is shaking around a pregnancy test in her hands, nervous about the answer. She looks at it and her eyes glaze over. Its 'positive'.


End file.
